FRENCH-BREAD
This page contains a list and basic introduction to the members of the development team at French-Bread. As of March 2018, there are 13 full-time staff members working at French-Bread March '18 Twitch Stream. Around 46:30. 'Main Staff' 'Nobuya Narita (なりた のぶや)' The producer as well as the main scenario writer for the UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH series. He is one of the founders of French-Bread as a doujin circle. Narita has mentioned in an interview that his favorite character is Hilda. He often posts to Twitter about his progress in mobile games such as "Fate/Grand Order" and "Ingress". Narita is also a close friend of Hiiragiboshi Takumi, the author of the "Absolute Duo" light novel series. They met over 15 years ago while both were still amateurs making doujins. Narita and Yoshihara have helped in designing battle suits for the "Absolute Duo" light novels. (Link) 'Seiichi Yoshihara (吉原 成一)' A sprite artist who has worked with FRENCH-BREAD since the days of Melty Blood. Back then, he used the name "Honoka Yoshihara" (吉原ほのか), which can be seen in the game's credits. He is the character designer and the original planner for the UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH series. Ideas for characters and the setting have existed since his days in high-school. Yoshihara's personal favorite characters are Linne and Seth. 'Kamone Serizawa (芹沢 鴨音)' The main battle planner for both Melty Blood and UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH, as well as the leader of the programming team. Kamone handles the updates to the official homepage and Twitter. He is also the host of French-Bread's monthly Twitch broadcast, the French-Bread Information Station. Kamone is often seen playing the most recently added characters of the game as a way to promote and teach new techniques. He occasionally returns to play using his main character of choice, Hilda. Nowadays, he mostly plays Enkidu. Kamone has played fighting games since his grade-school days thanks to the influence from his older brother. Kamone spent a lot of his time finding glitches and infinite combos in various fighting games and posting videos to NicoNicoDouga. This eventually led in him being scouted to the FRENCH-BREAD.4Gamer Interview He plays various fighting game and often streams them on his personal Youtube channel. He is well-known as a huge fan of the anime franchise NEW GAME! He is also a fan of mobage games such as "Kirakira Fantasia", "AzurLane", "Fate/Grand Order" and "Granblue Fantasy". 'Takehiko Wagatsuma ( )' Serves as a director for this game. His main job is that of an effect designer, but he's also responsible for the UI design and screen layout. He has appeared in French-Bread's in-house game tournaments a few times using Vatista. 'Artists' 'Takahiro Saito (斎藤 孝廣)' One of the game's background artists. He also helps in the effect designing. 'Makoto Sato (佐藤 誠)' CG graphics artist. Has participated in French-Bread's in-house tournaments using Mika and Nanase. 'Kara Osawa (大澤 空)' Sprite artist. Plays a lot of Guilty Gear on his days off. Posts on Twitter about "Fate/Grand Order" and "Alice Gear Aegis". 'Daisuke Matsuo (まつお だいすけ)' Sprite artist. 'Yusuke Nakahara (中原 悠佑)' Sprite artist. Has participated in French-Bread's in-house tournaments using Gordeau. He was the main artist for Nanase's sprite animations after Yoshihara had designed them.November Twitch Stream. Mentioned around 38:05 ''' Kotaro Shiratori (白鳥 光太郎) Sprite artist. Has participated in French-Bread's in-house tournaments using Seth and Byakuya. '''Mybyou (六秒) Sprite artist. Announced on February 5th 2016 that he had resigned from French-Bread.Source @6sec ''' Keisuke Koyama (コヤマ　ケイスケ) An outsourced artist who occasionally helps with the sprites. '''Morita (森田) Sprite artist. A new employee that started working with French Bread sometime in 2018. There is no Morita listed in the UNIst credits, thus leading us to believe he is a new hire.. References Navigation Category:Trivia